The inventive concept relates to a method and system for manipulating data, and more particularly, to a method and system for manipulating data in which a data manipulation command can be executed without transmitting and receiving data between a host and a storage device.
In general, a computer system (referred to as a system hereinafter) includes one or more storage devices. A host transmits a data manipulation command for manipulating data stored in the one or more storage devices.
FIG. 1 is a signal flow diagram of a conventional method of manipulating data. In particular, FIG. 1 is for explaining the execution of a copy command in which data stored in an original location in a storage device 140 is copied to another location in the storage device 140.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional execution of a copy command includes steps of transmitting and receiving data between the storage device 140 and a host 110. In detail, in order to execute the copy command, the host 110 transmits a read command RD for reading data to be copied. The read command RD is transmitted to the storage device 140 through an interface 120 and a buffer 130, and data DATA stored in the storage device 140 is read by the storage device 140. The data DATA is transmitted to the host 110 through the buffer 130 and the interface 120. In order to copy the data DATA to a desired location in the storage device 140, the host 110 transmits a write command WR and the data DATA to the storage device 140 through the interface 120 and the buffer 130. The data DATA is stored in the desired location of the storage device 140. That is, the conventional method executes a copy command by reading data to be copied and then writing the data.